


香薰

by AKUZIHS



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKUZIHS/pseuds/AKUZIHS
Summary: 冰河期时发生的故事
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	香薰

纱夜洗完澡坐在客厅的沙发上，在等待头发变干的间隙思考着接下来该做的事情。  
才刚升入高中半年，在不间断的吉他练习、学业、社团活动以及各种其他事情轮转的堆积下，身体比意志力更早消磨至极限。  
该说是物极必反吗，在强行撑着以之前的学习节奏继续了一段时间后，比起原本的困顿不堪，反而开始失眠了。  
身体疲乏的感觉一直提醒着自己需要休息，但每晚头脑都清醒无比，有一种急迫的以至于可以说是愤怒的情绪反复在胸中回响。  
虽然一向自律的纱夜也清楚，这样透支睡眠所带来的收获长远来看反而会拖垮自己，但是自己没有妹妹那样的才能，只能努力、花费更多倍时间地去努力。

所以等下的时间要用来预习还是做题呢？  
纱夜坐着闭目思考的时候，从身后的房门传开了门把手旋转开的声音，伴随着十分欢快的“我回来了”。

没有回应那个招呼声。  
身后一阵沉默后，是哒哒哒快步走向楼上房间的脚步声，随后是房间门吱嘎打开后关闭的声音。  
纱夜松了口气。

高中和日菜选择了不同的学校后，两人需要相处的时间很合自己心意地减少了，虽然晚餐之类还是不可避免地要见面。  
好在从前段时间开始，日菜回家的时间开始变晚，两人也因此可以错开这段不得不见面的时间。  
父母那边没有对此说什么，那么日菜的晚归应该并不是什么需要在意的问题。  
而且……日菜要做什么本来也和自己没有关系。  
迅速把岔开的思路收回来，纱夜放松了一点依靠着沙发。然后注意到了，从刚刚开始隐约在空气中浮动的清甜却柔和的气味。

香水吗？母亲好像从来不会用这些。是哪里飘来的香气呢？  
这么想着时，身体因为好闻的气味更加放松了一些。  
周围的一切开始变得遥远，只有这个气味萦绕在鼻尖。  
本来就闭着的眼皮变得更沉重，原本紧张又清晰的大脑逐渐晕晕沉沉，而那些要预习的课本、要练习的吉他谱，以及其他一直在脑海内徘徊的预定逐渐模糊起来。  
唔……沙发真是柔软啊……

不知过了多久，纱夜因为察觉到毛毯盖在身上的触感而清醒。  
我是睡着了？不过头脑好像比睡前更舒适了。  
这样想着睁开双眼时，面前是与自己相同颜色的眼瞳。  
“日菜……？”  
“啊对不起……姐姐，我不是想要吵醒你的，只是害怕你头发没干还躺在这里会感冒……”

面前的人似乎很惊慌，下意识的道歉。  
这让纱夜习惯性皱眉后语气平缓了一点。

“是我自己不该在这睡着的问题……”纱夜看了看盖在身上的毛毯，“还有，谢谢你帮我拿来毯子。”

这个道谢让日菜的双眼瞬间绽发出光彩。她挠挠头笑起来，似乎准备就这样回去。  
不过等等……她身上的气味。  
纱夜意识到了睡着前所闻到的香味在日菜身上尤为明显。

“你是用了香水吗？”高中生用香水是不是有点早了啊。虽说不是同校，纱夜下意识地切换到了风纪委员的模式。  
“没有啊……”日菜疑惑地摇摇头，然后像想起什么一样啊了一声，从口袋里掏出了一个小玻璃瓶。  
“是这个吧？香薰精油，我刚刚在房间里有倒一些进香薰机。姐姐是说它的味道吗？”

纱夜凑近瓶口闻了闻，清甜却柔和的味道，确实是自己刚刚闻见的。

“嗯……这个挺好闻的，你买的吗？”  
“诶？！姐姐喜欢吗？！”

日菜的双眼不知为何比刚刚被说谢谢时还要闪闪发光，这让纱夜本来要说出的习惯性否定回答停住了。

“不讨厌就是了……”  
“那这个就送给姐姐了！”日菜露齿开心地笑着把玻璃瓶塞到纱夜手里，然后一边转身迅速向楼上房间跑去一边对纱夜回头：“这个要配合香薰机使用的，我还有一台，我这就去拿过来”  
“……也不用这么麻烦”  
当然纱夜的话语并没有被听进去。

于是当天，纱夜是在香薰的气味包裹下入睡的。  
一夜无梦。  
第二天、第三天也是。失眠的问题似乎就这样解决了。  
多亏这点，之后练习和学习压力之余，身体也放松了不少。

然而等那瓶用完，纱夜想着大概所有精油都差不多，自己从学校附近的店内随意买了后，使用效果却没有之前那瓶好。  
不知道日菜是从哪里买的呢？等早餐时问问她好了。  
纱夜这么想着，第二天早餐时问了日菜。

“诶，那瓶这么管用吗？”  
日菜听到纱夜的问话后愣了一瞬，然后用开心到不行的表情说着：“啊……买这个的商场人很多啊，而且挑选还挺需要对香薰熟悉的。所以还是我自己买的时候也帮姐姐带一点吧？”  
纱夜到是对此没有什么异议，自己对香薰方面没什么研究，专门为此消耗精力也有点浪费时间。反正日菜说她自己也要去，那么就随她吧。

所以等她知道那个香薰不是日菜买的，而是她自己做的时，已经是很久后的事情了。

—————————————————————————  
那时的自己真是别扭又迟钝。  
纱夜回忆着以前的事情，内心涌起了接近羞耻的心情。过了很久才了解到的日菜的事情，或许不止那一点。  
明白日菜那时是在忙什么，了解到日菜扩展了很多新的爱好，都是在两人关系变得缓和后。  
之间发生了很多事情，两人争吵和好、有了共同前行的目标，关系也重新变得良好。

所以像现在这样，日菜说着自己睡不着而抱着枕头过来一起睡的情况，也变得不再少有。  
也正是因为此，纱夜躺在床上，呼吸着身侧日菜熟悉又温暖的气息时，才回想起那次她把香薰精油送给自己时的事。

那个时候，如果自己知道那是日菜做的，还会收下吗？  
不过还好收下了呢。  
说不定也是这个原因，一向对爱好不过三分钟热度的日菜也保持了对香薰的喜爱。  
虽然自己的想法或许有点自大了。

纱夜翻身抱住身侧沉睡中的人，那均匀的呼吸让她安心。  
敏锐一点的话，那时的自己就该察觉到了吧。  
一直在身边，一直无条件地信赖、喜欢着自己，最为重要的人。  
日菜说过有自己相关的事物才能好好入睡，自己又何尝不是呢？  
因为是双子？因为从小在一起？并不是这样简单的事情。  
只是因为对方是日菜。  
对于她来说，也只是因为自己是纱夜吧。

怀抱着她，就仿佛怀抱着冬日的阳光。


End file.
